The Lost Princess of the North
by crazyone256
Summary: Eri finds out that Kagome is not really sick, but goes to the Feudal Era! When she goes there herself, who shall she meet? Will she find...love? Should i bring Inutaisho back to life? Please tell me in the reviews.
1. Chapter 1

Co-Well seeing that I can't find an Eri story I will be the first to write an Eri and Sesshomaru story! I and my evilness… got to love it. XD No Oc's really just minor ones, but a little Ooc for Sesshomaru and Eri. Hehehe, so evil.

Erik-She scares me sometimes.

Co-I don't know Eri last name so I just made one up. I hope you like it!

**_This is my way of splitting the page._**

Eri's Pov.

"Hey! Kagome!" I yelled. My name is Eri kamaru. I am 16 years old, and I am worry about my friend Kagome Higurashi. She has been sick for almost half of school, but I never thought what will happen if I just came to surprise her.

"Eri! What are you doing here?" My mom said not to go near a sick person, but this was weird. Maybe she was mentally sick because she was going into the well house with the bulging yellow bag.

"I came here to visit you seeing that you were sick. Why are you outside the well house?" I ask her, but then a gruff voice came.

"Kagome are you coming or not!" Her 'boyfriend' named Inuyasha came out and I think I pass out, but I didn't. He had dog ears.

"WHAT THE HELL, KAGOME, WHY DOES HE… HAVE DOG EARS?" I yelled Kagome and her boyfriend were all wide eyed.

"Well Eri…" Kagome started, "Inuyasha is really from the feudal era, and I am a miko who have to find the scared jewel shards of the Shikon Jewel, so we can stop Naraku and I am not really sick because I have been going to the feudal era." I just looked at her, I can't lie…she was telling the truth because THERE WAS PROOF RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME!

"I believe you Kagome because of the proof in front of me." Kagome was a little down fallen because of that, and then I went up to Inuyasha and pull on his ears to see if they were real.

"HEY DON'T DO THAT WENCH!" He yelled. Then Kagome said his name sweetly and his ears went flat

"SIT, BOY!" She yelled. So really it went face, meet dirt. "SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT BOY!" She continue why his face continue to me dirt. I was starting to wonder why I don't see this more often. I sat on the end of the well watching the scene unfold in till I felt a breeze.

"Kagome…quick…question." I asked her slowly. She stops 'sitting' Inuyasha.

"Yes Eri?" She said to me.

"Is there suppose to be a breeze through the well?" I asked getting all worry when Inuyasha and Kagome looked at me, all knowing like.

"That is only supposed to happen when someone can go through that side of the well… to the feudal era." In that saying I felt like I would fall backwards, but I want to go.

"Well there is only one way to see if you are right." I told them calmly and I jumped in the well. I was getting ready to hit the floor, but instead I was consumed by a blue light.

"Eri!" I heard Kagome and Inuyasha yelled behind me. I finally land with both at my side. "Need help?" Inuyasha asked.

"No, I can do it." I told them and use the vine to get up while Kagome right behind me. I got to the top and looked around. Where was the well house?

"Welcome to the feudal era Eri." Kagome said right behind me. Then I hear voices calling for Inuyasha and Kagome. Then a little boy with a fox tail came up.

**_This is my way of splitting the page._**

"Kagome," He said and jumped right into Kagome's arm. "I am glad your back!" He told her. Then a man and a woman came up.

"Kagome…" He started, "Who is that lovely young woman there?" He asked.

"Miroku, Sango, Shippo this is Eri, my friend from the future, Eri, these are my friends from the past." Kagome introduce me.

"Hello Eri will you do the honor of baring my child?" My eyes went wide.

"HENTAI!" I yelled and smack him in the face. Harder, than I thought, because I smacked him right into a tree, really, a tree.

"Glad it was not me that time and nice to meet you Eri." Sango said to me.

"Yea, it's nice to meet Kagome friend from the future," Shippo said, "But how where you able to get through the well?"

I just looked at him and remember what my mother said to me when I was young.

_**This is my way of splitting the page.**  
><em>

_Flashback…_

_A five year old Eri comes up to her mother, who was dying on her death bed. "Mommy, are you going ok?" She asked_

"_Not likely Eri, now listen to me honey…know this saying with your life ok?" She said._

"_What is it mommy?" The poor girl asked her mother._

"_When the north of the star shines in old air night, it shall show you your true mind and heart of the northern dog." She told her barley above a whisper._

"_Mommy…what does that mean?" Eri confuse at her mother's words._

"_You shall know soon…I love you my pup." She said in her finally breath, her breath was slow as it is, then…it stop._

"_Mommy…" No answer, "Mommy? Nothing, "MOMMY WAKES UP!" She yelled, but her father came in._

"_I am sorry honey…mommy is gone." He told her sadly._

"_No, mommy…I love you to." She said with tears in her eyes._

_End flashback…_

"When the north of the star shines in old night air night, it shall show you your true mind and heart of the northern dog." I resided.

"How do you know the words of the north?" A voice came behind us. It looked a lot like Inuyasha.

"Sesshomaru," Inuyasha growled. "What are you doing here half-brother!" Half-Brother?

_**This is my way of splitting the page.**_

Co-Yea yea suckish, but I hope you like it. Her dad will have some explain to do, hehehe. Well I hope you gave it and shot and like it! Read and Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Co-Well seeing that I can't find an Eri story I will be the first to write an Eri and Sesshomaru story! I and my evilness… got to love it. XD No Oc's really just minor ones, but a little Ooc for Sesshomaru and Eri. Hehehe, so evil.**

**Erik-Are you trying to kill me?**

**Co-I really don't know.**

**Erik-*Slowly scoots away***

**Kagirinai-Eternal: Yes, yes you are...plus you get a muffin for being the first reviewer! *Hands her a muffin***

_**This is my way of splitting the page.**_

Sesshomaru Pov.

"When the north of the star shines in old night air night, it shall show you your true mind and heart of the northern dog." The girl resided. That 'girl' is something more…impossible. She…that gir,the lost princess, of the north? I need to know more information.

"How do you know the words of the north?" I said startling all of them.

"Sesshomaru," My half-brother growled. "What are you doing here half-brother!"

I ignore him. "Tell me girl, how do you know?" She seems to get a little scared.

"One, my name is not 'girl' it's Eri! My mother told me those lines when she died. I was only five." She snapped at me. "Plus what do you mean the 'words of the north?' It can't mean anything!" She was very, very wrong.

"Hm. Long ago there was a Lord and Lady of the north, which have not been ruled for 15 years now. When they had a daughter, they saw that she had miko blood and full-blooded dog-demon, which made her extremely powerful. On her first birthday The Lord of the Northern lands grew worry for his daughter safely, because on that day many weaker demons came to take the child. Then Naraku herd of the girl and try to take her as well. Her mother fought bravely, but got poised and only had four years to live. One day they just vanish, without a trace." I concluded.

All of the women were shocked, the monk was lost in thought, which I really don't want to know what he is thinking, and my half-brother was annoyed.

"What is the lord's name?" The gir~l…I mean Eri asked.

"Nobody knew the lords name but they called him Lord Kamaru of the North, a great friend of my father." Then she fainted after a minute or two, I was able to catch Eri from falling on the ground.

_**This is my way of splitting the page.**_

Eri Pov.

A lot of things went through my mind. Kamaru is my father first and last name, I was told I moved to Tokyo when I was one, and my mother had only four years to live. Then everything went black. When I wake up, I was in a hut of some sort. I see Sango and everyone one else, minus Inuyasha and Kagome, plus Sesshomaru and an old woman. "Ah, you're awake," The woman started. "My name is Kaede young one."

"Hello." I said as I try to get up, but my head hurt. "Where are Inuyasha and Kagome?" I asked.

"They went to see if your father can go through the well and explain to you what you really are." Kaede told me, and left the room.

"You should get some rest. You will have a big day." Sesshomaru said. I nodded and lay down to close my eyes again. I do have to admit, he is cute. Maybe my father could tell me what the hell is going on, because the weird thing is...my father always had that necklace with a star on it.

_**This is my way of splitting the page.**_

**Co-REALLY ERI? HE IS MORE THAN CUTE! Just saying, I hope you like this chapter!**

**Erik-Yea without killing me as well?**

**Co-HEY I DIDN'T SO DON'T COMPLANE!**

**Erik-RIGHT.**


	3. Chapter 3

Co-Well seeing that I can't find an Eri story I will be the first to write an Eri and Sesshomaru story! I and my evilness… got to love it. XD No Oc's really just minor ones, but a little Ooc for Sesshomaru and Eri. Hehehe, so evil. Magnet is not mine it belongs to miku and luka of Vocaloids which is also not mine. XP

_**This is my way of splitting the page.**_

Eri Pov.

What felt like hours, it was only an hour and thirty minutes when I shut my eyes, when I open my eyes everyone, plus my dad, was there. "Hello Eri sweetie. Feeling better?" My dad asked.

"Yea, just a little, head ache." I told him with a smile on my face.

"I should have told you sooner Eri, I am sorry." My dad chocked on his own words. "I was worry for you and your mother. I wanted to you to get use to a life that was normal. Something you had in the future."

"Dad, it's ok. I just wish you told me." I said to him, sitting up carefully smiling still.

"You're a sweet girl." He continues, "When you turn 17 I will turn you full demon-miko if you want."

"Yea that would be just fine dad…uh…Kagome?" I turn to her.

"Yea, Eri?" She said.

"Don't we have a test on science test and history test on Monday?" I asked both of us looked at each other. "The really big one so we can go into high school?" I topped off. He face paled and Inuyasha looked like he was going to burst.

"ANOTHER TEST?" He yelled. I covered my, as well as everyone else in the room plus my father.

"Not so loud Inuyasha!" Kagome scold at him.

"I could bring him with us to the future and take him, me, you, and Kagome to dinner?" My father said to hopefully solve the problem. "We could also bring Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Wha…"I did not even finish when Sesshomaru nodded and said that was fine. Now I know how Kagome feels when Inuyasha have to come. "Kagome let go to your house and study." I said slowly getting up, but not slow enough because I felt dizzy. I feel, but Sesshomaru caught me. "Thank you Lord Sesshomaru-Sama."

"Hm." Is all he said, before making sure I did not fall…again.

"First thing first we have to find out what kind of clothes to get them in…" My father started then he got an idea. "Eri you will have to stay at Kagome tonight while I get some clothes for Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. While you two boys also say at her house, just don't destroy anything." Now I really knew what Kagome felt like.

_**This is my way of splitting the page. Time skip because they pretty much stay calm except when it can to the T.V, but that is a different story. TRUST ME.**_

I was staring out the window after those two huge tests. Then I remember Yuka and Ayumi will behind us. Wow I and Kagome are DEAD! I wonder how Sesshomaru will look like…why I have been thinking of him all day, I wonder. The bell rang and all four of us meet up and we step outside and I and Kagome turn at LEAST five shade of red. I saw my father, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru did not have that fluffy thing with him, but HELL HE LOOKED HOT! He still had that long silver hair, none of the marks, but the shirt he was wearing was a button up shirt with two buttons on the top not fastens plus, faded blue jeans and white tennis shoes.

'**Aw you like him!' **Something in my head said.

'Who are you?' I asked that voice inside my head.

'**I am your youki or inner demon!' **The voice said.

'Not now ok.' I told my inner demon.

'**Fine for now.'** It said and nothing else came.

"Who is that Eri?" Yuka asked.

"Yuka, Ayumi this is Sesshomaru, Kagome's boyfriend half-brother." I tried the best I can. I knew this would be a longer day than I thought.

_**This is my way of splitting the page.**_

We arrived at the restaurant, WITH Yuka and Ayumi. I hate them right now for fallowing use. We sat down and order, yea, yea, yea…it was happen NEXT was my problem, it was a karaoke food place so guest who got picked to sing. Yelp. I and Sesshomaru. "Next is the song Magnet by Vocaloids!" The person the stage announced. I got up while Sesshomaru was a little hesitant, but then got up a little red. We went to the microphone and started singing.

_Eri: A soft touch of desire Puts my painful heart on fire__  
><em>_Drowning in your warmth and beauty everyone admires__  
><em>_My small and sparkling butterfly Flutters under your eyes__  
><em>_Sprinkling your slender fingers with ecstatic sighs_

_Both: Bodies intertwining, tangled up like vines From your lips I taste the sweetest wine__  
><em>_Sinners, cursed and damned and never to reach out We are confined But if it makes you mine…_

_Both: Now if you'd try and hold me tight And tell me everything's alright__  
><em>_Please would you lie to me Smile and say you'd stay for the night__  
><em>_Brush your lips on mine Ignore the tears that make me blind__  
><em>_Intoxicate me now Melt it with your breath The last of my sane mind_

_Sesshomaru: In silver chains please lock me Cage me and possess me__  
><em>_Show me that you care Burn in your own wrath and jealousy__  
><em>_I know it sounds desperate But that is how I like it__  
><em>_We can go much farther than most can tolerate_

_Both: My soul wanders in a labyrinth of doubts No one cares to show me the way out__  
><em>_Carefully you gathered them up part by part My broken heart And when you pressed restart…_

_Both: It's not the dream that never ends It's our love that will long extend__  
><em>_Emotions never fade even if the night comes to an end__  
><em>_Touch my skin again And we no longer can be friends__  
><em>_But as long as you're here Breathing into my ear I've nothing to fear_

_Sesshomaru: Dawn is breaking and I'm trying not to cry Didn't think we'd have to say goodbye__  
><em>_You say it's a fact nobody can deny Nor can defy Now it's your turn to cry_

_Both: Now if you'd try and hold me tight And tell me everything's alright__  
><em>_Please would you lie to me Smile and say you'd stay for the night__  
><em>_Brush your lips on mine Ignore the tears that make me blind__  
><em>_Intoxicate me now Melt me with your breath Even if it kills me…_

_Both: On the sheets we're hand in hand Like two magnets end to end__  
><em>_Silhouettes merge and meld Fading like a dream as the moon descends__  
><em>_Touch my skin again And we no longer can be friends__  
><em>_But as long as you're here Breathing into my ear I've nothing to fear_

Sesshomaru and I was both red, but I feel like it was worth it. He is an awesome singer!

"Eri, Sesshomaru…THAT WAS AWESOME!" Kagome said as we sat back down to eat. I just wonder how Sesshomaru thought of it.

**'That was cute!'**

'Yea but...'

**'He would make a good mate.'**

'NO I am not talking about this while I eat!'

**'Fine! Again, i shall be back!'**

_**This is my way of splitting the page.**_

**Co-Well I hope you like it TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY! XD hehehe I made Sesshomaru sing! ^_^**

**Oh plus in your reviews could you tell me if I should bring Inutaisho back to life or not? Your chose. **


	4. Chapter 4

Co-Well seeing that I can't find an Eri story I will be the first to write an Eri and Sesshomaru story! I and my evilness… got to love it. XD No Oc's really just minor ones, but a little Ooc for Sesshomaru and Eri. Hehehe, so evil.

_**IMPORTANT NOTEST: Should I bring Inutaisho back to life? I need to know and I want you guy's to tell me in your reviews. I notes' that people like my story and I thank them all SSSSOOOO much, but reviews are nice and I need to know if I should bring Inutaisho back from the dead. Also I also want to know if I should also add Yuka and Ayumi to the group. This will be a small chapter because I DO NOT HAVE ANY ANSWERS I WANT YOU TO DESIDE! That would be a great help if you do.**_

_**One more Important Note: Soon I will have school so updates will be slow so I am truly sorry for slow updates. **_

_**This is my way of splitting the page.**_

Eri Pov.

I really did not think that the next day would be easy…but this was ridicules. My dad told the school that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were home schooled and he wanted me and Kagome to keep an eye on them why we are at school. When the school said that was Ok I knew that this would be the worst day of my life. Kagome got Inuyasha while I got stuck with Sesshomaru. Most of the girl's just stared and had great interest on how they look. "Omg Eri I cannot believe that you have to show him around! I wish it was me!" One girl named Hanna told me.

"Yea…I really can't believe it either." I just told her and ran off to get to my first period class with Sesshomaru in tow. "Please behave Sesshomaru-Sama people here do not know of youkai and I really don't want to tell the whole world right now." I told him.

"Hn…fine. This Sesshomaru will behave." Was all he said, but it gave me a little hope in my day. I was also with Kagome in first class so I was more worry for the brothers fighting than everything else.

'Why do I worry so much lately?' I wonder to myself why my 'Youkai' started talking to me. '**Is it because Sesshomaru is with us?'**

'Oh shut up you baka.' I told back to my Youkai.

'**You are also calling yourself a baka.' **It shot back

'I know…I just really need to figure things out then we can talk.'

'**Sesshomaru and you?'**

'That and how do I explain to my FRIENDS?'

'**You got me there. I will leave you alone for now, class is starting.'** With that my class started. The rest of the day went well…till it came to lunch. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were arguing and Kagome and I were lucky we stop it because if those two start fighting, HELL WILL BREAK LOSS!

"Glad we survived lunch with those two or we would of have been in a lot of s**t." Kagome told me.

"Yea I am glad that is over…" I started and then I got the shock of my life. Sesshomaru…. trying to run ….from women.

'**They should be careful…he is OURS.'** My demon yelled.

'He is not ours and we will talk about this LATER.'I told my demon.

"**He is ours and I WILL BE BACK TO TALK ABOUT THIS.**' My demon yelled. I knew this would be a longer day than I thought.

_**THIS IS MY WAY OF SPLITTING THE PAGE DARN IT! XD**_

**Co-Ok ok I know it's short, but I am in pain because of braces, but please review and give me answers. Plus all reviewers will get a virtual cookie. **


End file.
